Phineas and Ferb: The Terror from Beyond Space (Re-write)
by Electivecross02
Summary: A complete rewrite of Phineas and Ferb: The Terror from Beyond Space.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another day with Phineas and Ferb wondering how to spend their summer. The news came up and gave an urgent broadcast.

Reporter: In other news, global catastrophe strikes. Earth based metals, and resources are all but exhausted. We are currently working to find a new source material, but as of now, we may be in trouble.

Linda: Oh no. What're we going to do?

Lawrence: Don't worry. We'll get through this.

Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. Mom!

Linda: What is it, Phineas?

Phineas: I think I have a way to get this fixed.

Phineas and Ferb held a presentation for their family. A slideshow showed a picture of a green planet.

Phineas: As you already know, the planet Earth is at an all time low for resources. We have only a few days before we are pushed to a total resource loss. I have a solution.

Linda: What're you talking about?

Phineas: Well, during our space adventures, we had found a strange alien planet, that we called Aegis 7.

Linda: Hang on. Space adventures?

Phineas: Yeah. We have a space station up over the planet.

Candace: I told you!

Linda: Why didn't you tell me about this?

Phineas: We kind of more pressing matters to deal with. Anyway, Aegis 7 holds a number of raw materials that we can bring back to Earth.

Candace: How do you plan on bringing it back, genius?

Phineas: This.

The photo switched over to a photo of a massive spaceship in the middle of a large open area.

Phineas: The Ishimura.

Linda: We're coming with you, right?

Phineas: Mom, listen. I understand why you would want to go up there with us. But, you've never been up to space before. Me, Ferb, and our friends have. Sometimes it can get a little dangerous up there. If anything happened to you, on my watch, I would never forgive myself. I'm sorry, but you have to stay here, where it's safe.

A few days passed, and all the parents, children and a mass of people were gathered around the Ishimura in the open field.

Phineas: Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming. I'm sure you all know by now why you're here. Parents, this is the Ishimura, and we are planning on using it to bring back a heap of valuable materials to save this planet from it's resource exhaust. This is expected to take about 2 months.

The parents began to show signs of disapproval.

Phineas: Now. Now. Hold on everyone. There's nothing to worry about. We're bringing along a massive top-notch crew. Complete with security, medical staff, miners, and science staff. You have nothing to worry about.

The parents were giving their kids a last goodbye. Baljeet was saying goodbye to his mother, Bala.

Bala: Are you sure you'll be alright?

Baljeet: Don't worry. I'm bringing along all the necessary provisions.

Bala: Also remember, to kick back and relax at some point.

Buford was saying goodbye to his mother, Biffany.

Buford: 2 months is all it will be, mom. Just don't forget to think about me.

Biffany: Are you kidding? No way!

Isabella was saying goodbye to her mother, Vivian.

Vivian: Be careful. I've seen enough sci-fi movies to know ho dangerous space is.

Isabella: This is no movie, mom. This is real life, and in real life, space isn't that dangerous. I know.

Linda, Lawrence, and Candace were saying goodbye to Phineas and Ferb.

Linda: You kids watch yourselves up there. This isn't your typical space adventure.

Phineas: Sure it is. There's nothing in space that we can't already handle.

Candace: If you do anything bustable up there, I will be the one doing the busting.

Ferb: Sure.

Everyone boarded the Ishimura with the massive crew, as the parents watched. The Ishimura slowly lifted off and flew off, with the parents waving goodbye. The Ishimura activated a hyper drive and shot out to Aegis 7, arriving in a matter of seconds, in orbit over the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the planet, three miners, one female and two male, were investigating seismic activity on the planet. They were wearing special suits with lights on the back and special helmets. The female lifted her face plate up, revealing her face. She looked over a holographic map, and found a waypoint they were heading for.

Female miner: 30 meters. Whatever it is, it's just ahead.

Male miner 1: Any idea what "it" is?

Female miner: Not a clue. This planet is ripe with unusual seismic activity. Protocol says we're required to check it out. So we're checking it out.

Male miner 2: Alright, heads up; we've got a small impact crater ahead. Watch your footing.

They descended into a small impact crater.

Female miner: Toggle your flares.

They pulled out special flares and toggled them on.

Female miner: Let's take a look at what we're dealing with.

They walked out through the dark caves and alien landscape.

Male miner 1: Jen. You're going to want tot take a look at this.

Jen walked to what the male miners were looking at. They had found a large, black, stone structure with red glyphs.

Jen: Oh my God. We've got to call this in.

A few weeks passed by, and a mining colony was established on the surface of the planet with the Ishimura flying overhead. In a private room, head of security, Alissa Vincent was overlooking different homicide and suicide cases occurring on the colony.

Alissa: That's odd. What the hell has been going on down there?

Ferb appeared on screen.

Ferb: Chief security officer Vincent. You're needed on the bridge.

Alissa: I'll be there soon.

She grabbed her gear. A pistol, a RIG jacket and a badge. She locked the gun into her holster, threw on her RIG jacket and put on the badge marked, "Planet Cracker Class Ishimura Security".

Alissa: About fucking time. Lights out.

The lights to her room shut off as she walked out.

On the bridge, Phineas was overlooking the operation of the colony and the Marker on the cargo of the ship, when Alissa walked in.

Alissa: Phineas. Captain.

Phineas: You requested a meeting with me, Vincent?

Alissa: As Chief of Security, I'd like to severely protest bringing the artifact onboard.

Phineas: You have already made your protests heard, and I have already taken them into account, thank you.

Alissa: Captain.

Phineas: You've given me the incident counts for the colony, and I say that this colony has been in operation for 1 and a half months. That much time in deep space is inherently dangerous, and the people attracted to this line of work are, too.

Alissa: You're forgetting one thing, Captain: A spike in serious violent incidents have been reported over the last week. We pulled that thing up a week ago.

She pointed at the Marker on screen.

Phineas: I have my orders and you have yours.

Alissa: Just tell me this: Why is this thing so important?

Phineas: Alissa, don't fight me on this. Once Baljeet has studied the Marker, you can have your team run a full analysis.

Alissa: Yes sir.

In the hangar where the Marker was stored, Baljeet was overlooking the Marker.

Baljeet: What secrets do you have for us?

A nurse popped up on a holographic screen in front of him.

Nurse: Baljeet. You're needed in the med labs.

On the surface, crew member Colin Barrow was having a conversation with his friend, Glenn, and Jackson, who was on top of one of the machines on the colony.

Colin: …So I tell her, artifact or not, in the grand scheme of things, we are all alone out here. Might be a long time ago the universe had all kinds of life, but now…

Jackson: You know what I think? I think the thing is cursed; I mean look what's happened since they found it.

Colin: I don't remember you getting paid to think, Jackson. Now go help secure those gravity tethers. We've got a whole operation waiting on this thing.

Jackson: Someone or something put that thing here for a reason, that's all I know.

Colin: It's a good thing no one asked you.

Colin and Glenn walked away.

Glenn: Come on, Colin, you telling me the thing ain't creeping the shit out of you? I mean, the suicides, the murders? Seems like everyone on this rock is losing their shit.

Colin: This is deep space; weird shit happens. The faster we do our jobs, the faster we get home.

Glenn: Your wife discovered it and she still has no theory about where it came from? The Unitologists seem to have the ideas that this is what created us. Something stupid like that.

Colin: Jen is a geologist and a site surveyor, not an anthropologist, archaeologist, or Unitologist. Besides, she hasn't been well. That's more the reason to get this thing aboard and go home.

He got a transmission from Ferb.

Ferb: What is going on down there, Barrow? We've got a timeline and a planet to crack!

Colin: Everything is fine, Ishimura; securing the last anchor now. We'll be moving out momentarily.

On the bridge...

Isabella: Everything's good to go.

Blue beams of energy shot down and hooked into different machines on the colony, carving into the planet, and creating a chunk in the planet.

Buford: Tethers are in place.

Phineas: Alright. Pop the cork.

The chunk was lifted up from the planet and shot upwards to the Ishimura until it was floating directly under the Ishimura.

Phineas: Now we can begin the mining phase.

In the med-labs, Hans Leggio was being restrained, as one of the murderers from the colony. He was given a sedative, but was fighting it.

Leggio: I had to kill. You understand? They need our bodies. They need us to turn!

Nurse: All right, Mr. Leggio, sometimes the sedatives can cause hallucinations. Just relax, ok?

Baljeet entered.

Baljeet: Why is he still awake? I thought I ordered him to be given a sedative.

Nurse: I did. 500 cc's just like you asked.

Leggio: You don't hear that? Oh my God, make it stop!

He started thrashing violently and spasming, until he freed himself from his restraints.

Leggio: Kill me!

He started punching himself in the head, causing a bloody mark to form over his head.

Baljeet: Help me restrain him!

The nurse and Baljeet struggled to keep Leggio restrained.

Leggio: Kill me! Just, fucking kill me!

Baljeet pulled out a syringe with a sedative.

Baljeet: Hold him steady!

The Nurse held his arm out as Baljeet injected him with the syringe. Leggio fell under the sedative as he went to sleep.

Nurse: What the hell just happened? I've never seen someone resist a sedative of that quantity; it's not possible.

Baljeet: I have no idea. Two weeks ago, this man was healthy and mentally stable. Then, out of nowhere, he kills two members of his dig team. None of this makes much sense.

Nurse: Some kind of toxin, maybe? Something in the colony?

Baljeet: Maybe. This rash of unusual cases coming from the planet puzzles me. I need full blood work done ASAP; check for anything and everything.

Nurse: Yes, Baljeet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back on the bridge, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, crew member White, and Alissa were monitoring the progress of the planet crack.

Phineas: She's coming up nicely. Good work people.

Strange electrical surges began to hit the computer screens, causing a temporary glitch.

Phineas: That might be electro-magnetic frequencies surging from the planet. The magnetic field of the planet is bleeding out from the crack. Nothing to worry about.

More electrical surges began to shut down all the screens, then rebooted.

Phineas: Ferb. What's happening?

Ferb: I'm not sure. The entire system is rebooting.

Alissa: Our power cores are shielded.

Ferb: Yes, I know. Another wave of disruption just broke from the surface and smacked into us. It's a temporary glitch, not an attack, Alissa. Down, girl.

Alissa: Why am I taking this from a kid?

White: Break it up you two.

Phineas: Can you raise the colony, Ferb?

Ferb: Well, things are choppy at best; we've lost 40% of the com link signal. I've never seen interference like this.

White: I have. When I was a pilot back Earth-side, when my radar was being jammed.

Buford: You think this is being intentionally directed at us?

Isabella: That's a dead planet and we're the only ones out here. How is something intentionally jamming us?

White: I'm just saying what it looks like. It could just be excess magnetic feedback from the planet crack.

Phineas: Get me Barrow. I want to know what's going on down there.

On the colony, Barrow and Glenn were flying over in a small transport ship.

Barrow: Captain, I don't know if you can hear me, but we must have pulled too closely to the core; things are shaking like a mother down here. We've got heavy interference. Over. You reading me Ishimura? Nothing.

On the transport, Glenn was looking at a screen of Phineas trying to contact him, which then morphed into a multi faced monster and lunged at the screen. Glenn closed his eyes and shook his head, and when he opened, there was nothing on the monitor.

Glenn: The planet is pushing back.

Colin Barrow: What?

Glenn: Something I read about the danger of harvesting planets.

Colin: You've got another line of work you're looking to get into?

Glenn: It says the planet cracking procedure is extremely dangerous to the overall harmony of the universe.

Colin: What a bunch of Unitologist bullshit. The only planets we ever found in all of space are dead; Earth was a fluke.

They flew into a landing pad on the colony. When they exited, the colony was quiet. Too quiet.

Colin: It's a ghost town in here.

They walked through the halls, finding a flesh like goopy substance on the walls.

Colin: I'm gonna go check on Jen. Catch you later.

When Colin walked away, the lights went off, and when they came back on, Glenn had disappeared. When Colin made it to his room, he walked inside to find it strewn with blood.

Colin: Jen? Where are you?

He saw the blood stains on the walls were shaped like alien glyphs.

Colin: What the fuck? These symbols are the same as...

He heard a crunching noise, and found his wife walking forward. Her bare feet crunching against the glass and getting cut up. She had a plasma-based pick.

Colin: Honey, what are you doing?

Jen: They want our bodies.

She scratched her skin, creating four deep gashes into her body.

Jen: This is mine. My flesh and my bone and my blood.

She raised the pick into the air and held her neck up.

Colin: No!

She sliced her throat with the pick, and fell over with a last blast of oxygen escaling her open neck. Colin knelt down and cradled his wife's body.

Colin: No no no! Oh, Jen. Oh baby, fuck why?

On the Ishimura, Baljeet walked up to the bridge to converse with Phineas.

Baljeet: My last analysis of the Marker suggests a psychosomatic energy field unlike anything I've ever seen.

Phineas: This interference is rising from the planet. The Marker's not the problem.

Baljeet: I know. It's just...

Phineas: Just what, doctor?

Baljeet: Something's not right.

Ferb: Phineas. Communications just came back up. I'm reacquiring the colony's signal.

Buford: We're pulling scattershot, low res images from the personal cams.

Different images began to appear on the lower screen.

Buford: What the?

Phineas: Put it on the main screen.

On the main screen, different camera feeds were shown accross the colony. All of them were strewn with blood, guts, body parts, and some of the bodies themselves.

Alissa: We need to send a security team down there now!

Crewmember: Captain! I'm getting multiple flat-lines across the board!

The different crew members life support began to flatline on the monitors.

Baljeet: They're being slaughtered!

Phineas: By what?!

Alissa: I'm going down there!

Phineas: Not until I figure out what's going on! Ferb, get someone on the comms! I want to figure out what's happening, ASAP!

On the colony, Barrow was carrying his wife's body to a shuttle and brought her onboard, preparing to launch

Colin: Hold on baby. We're going home.

Just as the doors were about to close, something flew into the shuttle as it lifted off.

On the Ishimura...

Ferb: I've raised one of the dig teams.

On the main monitor, a male miner was shown.

Miner: Ishimura, can you hear us? Something's down here, killing everyone… My dig crew has changed… I think there's something down- Help us, God damn it!

Alissa: This is the Ishimura! Who is killing everyone?

Miner: Oh my God! Oh my God!

A blade pushed his head off screen, causing a blood splatter on the camera.

Alissa: Dig team, come in. This is Ishimura, come in. Over.

She turned to Ferb.

Alissa: Start scanning frequencies

Ferb just stared at her blankly. Alissa grabbed him by the shirt.

Alissa: Don't fuck with me right now! Get on the horn and get me the colony!

She threw him back into the chair. Baljeet had a quiet conversation with Phineas.

Baljeet: Phineas. We need to call for help. We don't have the forces necessary to protect this ship.

Phineas: I don't need to remind you that NASA declared this a restricted system, and we're not even supposed to be here.

Baljeet: You don't. But the circumstances have changed.

Phineas: My orders haven't.

Baljeet: Then at least let's contact the church. They must know about...

Phineas: About what?!

Everyone looked at Phineas, then resumed their work.

Baljeet: The affects of the Marker are like nothing documented in the religious text. And your dig crew is being wiped out as we speak. I have a feeling we unleashed something very dangerous down there, and we need guidance.

Phineas: Do you think they know?

Baljeet: Who?

Phineas: The crew.

Baljeet: Most of the key officers are sympathetic to the church. Maybe a third are with the church. Why?

Phineas: We're going to abandon the colony and return the Marker to Earth. It's the only thing to do. I cannot afford a mutiny on my ship!

Alissa: Sir. I need to take a team down there. At the very least, we need to know what we're dealing with.

Phineas: Denied. No one is allowed on or off this ship.

Alissa: You're condemning innocent people!

Phineas: You want me to put the entire ship at risk? Is that your brilliant idea?

Ferb: Phineas! We've got an incoming shuttle! Just picked her up on radar. She's close.

Phineas: Lock down the bay doors on every level.

Alissa: They're survivors. Maybe they can tell us what's happening.

Phineas: Do what I say and do it now!

Ferb contacted the shuttle Colin was on.

Ferb: Shuttle seven, this is the Ishimura. You are ordered to return to the surface immediately. Do you read me? You cannot land on board the Ishimura. Over.

Colin punched the communication screen.

Colin: Fuck you, Ishimura! Landing, crashing or shot down. Pick one! But there's no way in hell we're going back!

He boosted forward, turned his shuttle, and was just about to slip past the closing bay doors, when his wife's corpse rose up behind and attacked him just as he slipped through the doors.

The bridge...

Ferb: Captain! The shuttle slipped through bay 17 before we could secure the doors.

Phineas turned to Vincent.

Phineas: Get down there, arrest everyone onboard that shuttle, and quarantine them!

Alissa: You sure you don't want me to shoot them first?

She walked out with Isabella and Buford close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alissa had her team of Isabella, Buford, Gretchen, Ginger, and Adyson ran down to bay 17, armed with automatic pistols.

Alissa thought: The captain couldn't have got me a security team that was closer to _my _age range.

They made it to the shuttle and reached the open door to it.

Buford: Any idea what we're going up against, Vincent?

Alissa: As if I even had a clue.

They moved inside, checking the corners.

Gretchen: Clear left.

Ginger: Clear right.

Adyson: Woah. What happened here?

Isabella: A lot of blood, but no bodies.

Alissa: Well, this thing didn't crash itself.

Gretchen: If someone was piloting this bird, they aren't here anymore.

Alissa: Blood trails. Someone got off this shuttle…

Gretchen: Which way did they go?

Alissa saw a hole in the ship, and the blood-footprints moving in the direction of the whole.

Alissa: We're moving out.

In the med-labs, Hans Leggio had just awoken from his sedative. He looked around, and found he was all alone. He saw a shadow walk by the door. He got up and walked to the direction the shadow walked in, finding a trail of blood going towards the morgue of the ship. He walked inside, and found body's torn up and ripped up across the floor. He slowly looked across the room, and found two alien-like, manta creatures, stabbing the corpses in the heads with long appendages. After a few seconds, the corpses were dropped, and they convulsed on the floor, letting out guttural growls. The body structure was completely changed, with bones in the arms turned into blades coming from the arms. The stomach was morphed into small arms that opened up the entrails of the body. The teeth were sharpened, the eyes were blank white, and the legs were even turned into larger, alien-like feet. The manta's continued this pattern with the corpses, turning them into more monsters. Hans turned to run, but a fat monster with a yellow, enlarged stomach stabbed him in the stomach, and threw his dead body away.

On the bridge Baljeet had another conversation with Phineas.

Baljeet: You don't look well.

Ferb: Vincent's team has secured the dock; there's no sign of the shuttle crew. They're beginning a search of the ship and…

Phineas: And what?

Chic: We've lost all contact with the colony.

Phineas: Baljeet. I want you to check on the artifact. Make sure it's secure.

Baljeet: We are in over our heads. You need to contact Earth and find out what our next course of action should be.

Phineas: I think this is a test of our faith.

Baljeet: What?

Phineas: Nothing. Just get down there, doctor.

In the Marker containment chamber, a group of security soldiers was holding a group of Unitologists at gunpoint.

Soldier: Get back to your stations.

Male Unitologist: We have a right to see it!

Female Unitologist: You can't lock it away! It's a holy relic, we have the right!

Baljeet walked in.

Baljeet: Clear this area immediately!

A larger, older man with a ponytail walked through the group.

Man: Excuse me. I'd like to talk to them. I think I can help.

Soldier: Who are you?

Man: Samuel Irons. Engineering specialist.

Soldier: You a rock worshiper too, Irons?

Samuel: It might be useful to have one of their own speak to them. Your presence might be misinterpreted as "hostile".

The soldier held the gun to him.

Soldier: This is me being cordial. Do you want to see hostile?

Baljeet: Let the man speak.

Soldier: Fine. Play the pied piper and lead the flock out of here before someone gets their nuts stomped on.

Samuel: Thank you.

He turned to the unitologists.

Samuel: Brothers and sisters, there will be plenty of time to observe the holy relic when we return to Earth. The Church first must interpret the markings if we are to be enlightened by their words; interfering with the captain's orders will not help resolve our current crisis. Right now we must pray for our fellow pilgrims on the surface of the planet whose lives may be in danger. Set the example that we Unitologists are not hysterical fanatics. We respect the orders of our captain.

The unitologists complied and left the area.

Samuel: See? We are reasonable people when not confronted by violence and threats of arrest. Oh. Perhaps in light of my help.

He gestured the Marker.

Baljeet: You'll get your chance to see it in due time.

Samuel: I understand.

He walked away. Baljeet turned to see the Marker, and saw something in the adjacent vent. It was the monster that Jen had turned into. It skittered away, leaving Baljeet shocked.

Vincent and her team made it to the morgue where the blood trail led. When they made it in, the checked the corners, listening for anyone or anything.

Isabella: I count 15 sets of footprints.

Alissa: 20. There were 20 corpses set for cryo-storage.

Gretchen: You don't think...

Isabella: Don't say it.

Adyson: Got one.

They approached the morphed body of Hans Leggio. Gretchen knelt over him.

Gretchen: I'm no doctor, but it looks like something was chewing on him.

Alissa: I'm gonna call this in. Stay sharp.

She hit a button on her wrist.

Alissa: Security chief Vincent to bridge. Come in over.

Phineas's face appeared on a holoscreen in front of her.

Phineas: This is Phineas. Give me a sitrep, Vincent.

The deformed creature rose up behind Gretchen.

Alissa: Gretchen, look out!

Gretchen: Wha?

She turned to see the creature grab her and throw her into the tables. It leapt onto her and bit out a piece of her hand. It then proceeded to clamp on to her shoulder with it's jaws. Alissa grabbed the creature and tried to pry it off of Gretchen.

Alissa: Give me a hand, God damn it!

Adyson and Buford helped Alissa and they ultimately threw the creature under one of the curtains, sliding it under one of the curtains. It suddenly leapt on top of the curtains, leapt over the group and landed behind Buford crashing into him and pinning him to the floor. He struggled to hold it back from biting him.

Buford: Shoot it!

Ginger came and knocked it over with a chair, and everyone opened fire on it, ripping off it's limbs and killing it.

Alissa: Hold your fire!

They ran to Gretchen.

Phineas: Vincent, report!

Isabella: Gretchen's dying. We've got to stop the bleeding!

Phineas: Vincent, what is going on?!

Alissa: I've got a girl down! We're in the morgue. A deck. We were attacked something. Not sure what. Shit! Kid! Look out!

Another one tried to attack Isabella, and the group opened fire on it again, killing it.

Ginger: What was that?

Isabella: I don't know. Forget this. Let's get out of here.

Adyson: Hey! We still have a job to do.

Isabella: Hello? Gretchen is dead!

Alissa: Get a hold of yourselves. Whatever these things are they're loose on the ship. Secure this room and get ready to move.

On the bridge, Alissa contacted Phineas again.

Phineas: I want a report, Vincent.

Alissa: Something's going on, sir. Something alien is attacking us.

Baljeet ran in behind Phineas.

Baljeet: We need to talk.

Phineas: Not right now.

Baljeet: Captain, whatever was on the planet has made it aboard ship, and it's somehow connected to the Marker. I think the Church may have been mistaken…

Crewmember: Captain! I just lost telemetry on 10 crew members. 5 more just flatlined!

Phineas: Where are they?

Crewmember: Mess hall. A deck.

Phineas: Visual.

The screen showed people in the mess hall being killed by the monsters.

Phineas: Vincent. Get your team to the Mess Hall A deck on the double!

Alissa: On our way. Get full mags in those weapons. I think we're about to walk into a world of shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alissa and her team made it to the mess hall, to find it strewn with bodies, guts and blood. Isabella, unable to contain her disgust, vomited on the floor.

Adyson: You ok, Isabella?

Isabella: I'm fine. This is just disgusting.

Buford noticed something move.

Buford: Over there.

They ran to the source of the 5hadow, and saw the monsters piling the bodies on top of each other.

Alissa: Get ready to fire on my command.

The group raised their guns in the air, preparing to fire on the creatures. The lights on the guns alerted the monsters as they turned to attack.

Alissa: Fire!

The group opened fire with their auto-pistols. The creatures were pushed back, but withstood the barrage and pushed forward. The five fell back and pushed up a table as a barricade. A creature jumped over the barricade, scattering the team. A trio of monsters flanked them and leapt on the other side to surround Adyson. Ginger tried to help, but got knocked out by one of them. Buford shot and arm off of one, but ran out of ammo as the creature sank its teeth into his hand. Isabella tried to help, but her gun ran out of ammo and she dropped the clip. Another monster crawled to her, pushing her back. The monsters knocked over Adyson and started repeatedly stabbing her in the body. One went to attack an unconscious Ginger, but Alissa came and kicked it over. She got the group together in one cluster trying to hold off the swarming creatures. One grabbed Ginger with it's abdominal hands and raised its blade in the air, when Samuel Irons came from behind and cut it up with a plasma blade. He did the same to the other monsters and Alissa shot the creature biting into Buford's hand. When the monsters were dead, the group regrouped themselves.

Ginger: Adyson...

Alissa: What's your name?

Samuel: Samuel Irons. Mechanics division.

Alissa: Thanks for the assist Irons.

Samuel: No problem. These things seem to handle bullets just fine. But a couple of rips from this bad boy and they don't get up.

Isabella: We noticed.

Buford: Where'd you find that?

Samuel: There's a maintenance shed down the hall. I busted open a crate. It was a divine discovery at a time like this, don't you think?

Ginger: Oh, boy. Are you another Unitologist?

Alissa: Shut it. Ginger, Isabella. Go grab us some weapons.

She tried to contact the bridge but got static.

Buford: I say we abandon ship. If these things have spread, there's no stopping them.

Alissa: Out job is the safety of the crew. The way I see it, we have two options. Fight or die. We don't have the luxury of running.

Isabella and Ginger returned with some extra plasma saws.

Alissa: Alright. We're gonna make our way to the bridge. Anything gets in our way, cut first ask questions later. Got it?

Everyone: Got it.

On the bridge...

Crewmember: Sir, systems are failing all over the ship. Shipboard communication is all but down.

Phineas: Plot a course for Earth. We're getting out of here!

Crewmember: What?

Phineas: Lock down any sections of the ship affected by this disturbance. I want it contained, do you understand? We have to get the artifact home. That is our only mission now.

Baljeet: Captain, listen to me. We're not in control anymore. I'm not sure we ever were.

Phineas: What're you talking about?

Baljeet: The artifact, the mission; it's a trap, it has to be. We've brought something aboard that we didn't fully understand, something alien, and it's trying to kill us. We cannot bring the artifact to Earth.

Phineas: Have you lost your mind, Doctor? The holy artifact must be delivered to the Church if humanity is to be delivered into the welcome arms of the universal awakening!

Baljeet: Keep your voice down.

Phineas: Don't tell me what to do, I'm the captain! This is my ship!

Baljeet: You are being irrational; people are dying. We are all in danger!

Phineas: The faithless want to destroy the artifact because they fear it. I won't allow it, Baljeet, I will not allow it!

Baljeet: The Marker is making us paranoid and delusional; it's the only explanation for the irrational behavior that has been plaguing the colony, the crew, and now the officers.

Phineas: This is not irrational, Doctor, this is religious persecution; and I'm not going to allow you or anyone else to destroy the artifact. White, have the Doctor restrained!

White: Sir, he's right.

Phineas: He's speaking heresy! He's a spy, planted on my ship to destroy any hope we have of transcending death.

Ferb and White tried to restrain him.

White: You need to calm down!

Phineas forced himself out Ferb's grasp, and punched White in the face, pushing them both back.

Phineas: I gave you an order, Mr. White!

Ferb: Nobody cares that you're a Uni, Cap! We just want to get out of this alive!

Phineas: What is that supposed to mean?

Baljeet: Phineas. Please. Let me give you a sedative.

Phineas: Wait a minute. You're, you're all with him. He's going to posion me isn't he?

Ferb: He's lost it!

Ferb and White tried to keep Phineas held down while Baljeet approached with thr needle.

Phineas: You'll all be arrested for mutiny!

White: He's out of his mind, Baljeet. Give him something!

Phineas: Get your filthy- Get off of me! We have to bring the artifact back to Earth. The Church needs it. Baljeet, you traitor! You're one of us; you were sent here by the Church, specifically, to retrieve the Marker. Just like me! You bastard!

Baljeet: This is a sedative. Don't fight it. It's for your own good.

Phineas: Bastard! Get away from me!

Baljeet: Hold his head!

Ferb: I'm trying!

Phineas slipped from their grasp and jumped at Baljeet, starting to strangle him. Baljeet raised the needle trying to grab at nothing, when Ferb and White came from behind, causing Phinead to fall onto the needle, hitting him directly in the eye. He screamed in pain, before falling over on Baljeet. The lights on his back slowly died down, flickering away into nothing. The body twitched a little bit as blood poured out of the eye wound. Ferb and White lifted the body off of Baljeet and turned it over, showing the needle in the eye.

Ferb: Is he...

Baljeet: The sedative punctured his brain.

White: You killed him, doc. You all saw. He killed the captain.

Baljeet: It was an accident.

White: Arrest the doctor.

An alarm suddenly went off.

Crewmember: Launch sequence for escape procedure's initiated.

White: Who's doing this?

Crewmember: Shuttles one through twenty-five have launched.

The escape pods launched from the outside of the Ishimura.

Ferb: The shuttles. They're all empty.

Baljeet: There is only one thing left to do.

He ran out.

White: Stop the launches!

Ferb: I'm trying!

Crewmember: Shuttles twenty-five through fifty have launched.

Ferb: That's all of them. All emergency shuttles are gone.

The escape pods drifted away into space with no passengers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alissa and her team were walking through the halls.

Alissa: We need another way up to the bridge.

Buford: If there still is a bridge.

A swarm of monsters prepared to ambush them. Samuel ran to a door and opened it.

Samuel: There's a utility lift ahead. We can move to hydroponics and cross to the bridge from there.

They ran to the door and shut it, but the monsters began to tear through. The group ran to the utility lift, and Irons started to activate the door, but it wasn't accepting his codes. The monsters started closing in.

Alissa: Sometime today!

The elevator door opened.

Samuel: Got it.

Alissa: Get inside. Ginger. Slow them down.

Ginger pulled out her gun and shot out the legs of the necromorphs. Her gun ran out of ammo.

Ginger: I'm out. Buford come on.

Buford just stared blankly, failing to acknowledge anything around him. Ginger grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the elevator as the doors shut.

Alissa: What happened out there, Buford?

Buford: I don't know what you mean.

Alissa: You froze up. Do I need to worry about you?

Ginger: You falling apart on us? Maybe Irons can sign you up with the unitologists. They seem pretty at peace with this crud.

Buford: I'm ok. Mind your own business!

The elevator dropped to hydroponics. Alissa checked around.

Alissa: Seems quiet enough.

Isabella: Famous. Last. Words.

Alissa: Only one way to find out. Move out.

They walked out, everyone checking every direction. Buford was showing increasing paranoia and fear, moving erratically and darting his eyes in every direction.

Alissa: Keep an eye on Buford.

A small cluttering was heard and a small can rolled out. Buford couldn't contain his fright and let out a scream, only to get his mouth covered by Alissa.

Alissa: Shut up. We don't need any attention.

Buford: Get off of me! You killed us! We're all dead.

He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Alissa. Isabella came and knocked him over, pinning him to the floor.

Isabella: You've clocked out! Pull it together!

Buford: They want our bodies. And they're gonna get them!

The fat yellow monster jumped from behind one of the containment tubes. Isabella jumped up and cut the head off of the creature, then then hit the body. It fell over, but small, parasitic monsters hopped out and jumped on them. They swing their plasma saws to cut them up, and tried to shake them off. When the parasites were dead, more monsters attacked, and the group fought them off with plasma saws. Buford regained his composure and crawled for his plasma saw, when something came from the darkness. It was a baby monster with three tentacles growing from it's back. It jumped on him, biting him in the face and stabbing his back with it's tentacles. He pushed it off and took a second to recover. He looked over and saw the creature had dissapaeared. He tried to grab his plasma saw, but the creature leapt on his back caused him to slide it farther away. He pushed it off and rushed for his plasma saw, able to grab it just as the creature approached him. He impaled it through the head, killing it. He looked at Isabella cut up a slasher with an increasingly devilish grin growing on his face. When Isabella cut off the slasher's head, she kicked it away.

Isabella: These guys aren't so tough.

Buford stabbed her in the stomach with his plasma saw, pulling her back and moving the blade up to her head, and back down the other way, laughing maniacally as he bisected her. Her body fell over with a thud and fell into the two halves. Alissa looked back and saw this.

Alissa: Isabella!

Buford came and kicked her in the leg, knocking her over and he forced the plasma saw on her head and she tried to force it back. The power struggle was halted by a bullet going through Buford's head. Ginger had shot him in the head as he fell over. Ginger helped Alissa to her feet.

Ginger: Sorry, boss. I wasn't quick enough.

Alissa looked at Isabella.

Alissa: Not your fault.

Samuel: They turn us on each other. If they don't kill us, we will kill ourselves.

Alissa: Let's go.

On the bridge.

Ferb: Captain's body is secure in the morgue. What do we do now?

White: The captain's dead… We lost control of the ship… No escape shuttles… Communication array's been incapacitated… There's no way of contacting home. It's only a matter of time until those things reach us. All for a fool's errand.

The computers all shut down and a clanging was heard on a door the shup.

Ferb: Can they get in?

White: Probably.

Everyone pulled out a gun to make a final stand. When the doors opened, Vincent pulled herself up

Alissa: You guys expecting someone else?

Ferb: You're a sight for sore eyes.

Alissa: Was that a compliment? Now I know things are screwed up. Where's the captain?

White: He's dead. Baljeet killed him. It could've been an accident. Well. It doesn't matter.

The computers went back online.

Alissa: What's the ships status?

White: I was hoping you'd tell us.

Ferb: Communciation's been down since the crack. We're not really sure whats happening.

Alissa: Most of my team is dead. I haven't been able to raise any other squads. These monsters are mean. But they're beatable.

White: Don't you see? It's over!

Alissa: Ain't nothing over. There are still people out there, fighting to survive. It's our job to help them or die trying. You're an officer for christ's sake. Do your job!

Another alarm started blaring. The thrusters on the Ishimura shut down as it began to fall.

White: What now?

Ferb: The guidance computers are losing power!

White: Can you fix it?

Ferb: The computer core mainframes are on D level. Whatever's doing it is down there.

Alissa: Can you get me an image?

Ferb: Looks like the link is still intact.

The computer popped up showing someone disabling the guidance computers. The camera zoomed in on the face.

Alissa: It's Baljeet.

Ferb: What is he doing?

Alissa: What happens if those computers are offline?

White: The engines will stop firing correctly. The weight of the rock we're hauling, combined with the planet's gravity, will cause the ship to fall out of orbit; we'll basically just crash back into the planet.

Alissa: He's trying to scuttle the ship. We have to stop him.

White: That's suicide. You'll never make it.

Alissa turned and punched him in the face.

Alissa: I already told you. We save these people. Or we die trying.

Samuel, Alissa, and Ginger walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alissa, Samuel and Ginger were on their way to D level. They were walking through the lower levels, when they heard people calling for help. They heard it coming from the upper ventilation shafts.

Ginger: You hear that?

Alissa: Yeah. There are people trapped somewhere. Irons, do you know where this vent leads?

Samuel: This is the main cooling duct for the personnel barracks.

Alissa: Okay, we're going to get these guys out of here.

Ginger: What about Baljeet?

Alissa: We'll get to him; these people need our help. Come on.

On the end of the cooling vent, a group of scientists had taken shelter in a barracks, from the slashers. They were beginning to cut and tear through the solid metal. Alissa, Ginger, and Samuel watched from a nearby corner.

Alissa: We need a diversion. I'll get their attention and lead them away from the hatch; you two enter the cooling vent and get the survivors moving towards the bridge.

Samuel: No. I'll get their attention. You two get those guys out.

Alissa: No time to be a hero.

Samuel: I'm not a hero. Just a man.

He prepared his weapon, unlocking it and walking forward. He got the attention of the slashers while Alissa and Ginger ran for the vent that led into the barracks. Samuel charged forward and attacked the monsters with his plasma saw. Alissa and Ginger kicked the ventilation door, in, allowing them entrance to the barracks.

Alissa: We're here to help, come on.

Everyone was led out of the ventilation shaft, except for one. She was a younger girl with blonde hair, who was staying under one of the bunks. Alissa approached her.

Alissa: Come on, we've got to move quickly.

The girl shook her head.

Alissa: You got a boyfriend?

Girl: Mm-hmm.

Alissa: What's his name?

Girl: Isaac.

Alissa: You want to see him again right?

Girl: Mm-hmm.

Alissa: Good girl.

She helped her into the vent, while Ginger led them past Samuel battling the slashers. Despite his most valiant efforts to continue the fight, one slasher impales him through the chest. He cut the arm off, and pulled the blade out of his chest. He kneeled on the ground.

Samuel: Holy creatures, transform me into your humble servant. Show me the path to enlightenment as you alter my flesh and free my soul.

The aliens repeatedly stabbed him in the body, until he was lying dead on the floor. They separated allowing a manta monster to infect Samuel. Alissa and Ginger watched from a corner.

Alissa: So that's how they work. Let's go.

They walked through the halls, reaching the door to the computer mainframes. The door wouldn't open for them.

Ginger: The lock's been disabled from the inside.

Alissa: Baljeet.

Ginger: I can bypass it. Give me a minute.

Alissa heard more monsters about to approach.

Alissa: Get a move on.

The monsters growling grew louder and louder as they got closer. Ginger finally got the door open, before grabbing her head in pain.

Ginger: I'm losing it Alissa. They're in my head and I want to hurt you.

Ginger pushed Alissa into the room with the plasma saw drawn.

Alissa: What the- what are you doing.

Ginger: The door won't hold them for long. I'm giving you a head start.

Alissa: Knock it off. They'll kill you!

Ginger: It's been an honor working with you.

She closed the door cutting her off from Alissa. Screaming could be heard from Ginger's end before being silenced.

Alissa: Ginger. You stupid kid.

She walked to the mainframes and approached Baljeet, who was tampering with the computers.

Alissa: Get away from the control panel, Baljeet.

Baljeet: Alissa? I'm doing what has to be done. The Marker must not return to Earth…

Alissa: So you're going to kill us all instead.

Baljeet: We have been deceived into believing there are space gods; Unitology is a lie. That is the mechanism of their control, the lies that brought us here under false pretenses.

Alissa: Get out of my way!

She pushed Baljeet out of the way to get the computer working again.

Baljeet: You don't understand!

He knocked Alissa over and held her in a headlock.

Baljeet: This is an infection designed to take over our entire race; it will do anything it can to spread, anything!

Alissa head butted him in the mouth, then proceeded to deliver multiple blows to his face.

Alissa: An infection can be stopped.

She got up to reset the computers.

Baljeet: Defiant to the end; I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Alissa. A good soldier never admits defeat, even when it's staring you in the face.

Alissa tried to reset the computers, but she required access codes.

Alissa: What's the access code? Baljeet? Baljeet?!

Baljeet had already ran out with Alissa's plasma saw.

Alissa had walked out of the computer core room some time later, and tried to contact the bridge.

Alissa: Bridge. Are you there bridge? This is Alissa Vincent. If you can hear me, stabilizers are back online, but we need to move farther away from the planet. White? Chic? Anybody.

There was no answer.

Alissa: Looks like I'm hoofing it.

She walked to the marker area, and looked at the holy artifact, when she heard growling.

Alissa: Great.

More monsters began to chase her and she ran to the Marker tripping and sliding right against it. She braced herself for death, but it didn't come.

Alissa: What's wrong? I'm right here!

She looked at the monsters bouncing off an invisible wall around the Marker.

Alissa: You can't get close to it, can you? This is what kept you sealed up in that God forsaken rock.

She curled up next to the Marker and fell asleep. She woke up to someone speaking to her. She looked up to see and apparition of Isabella.

Isabella: Vincent. Vincent. Boss, you got to wake up. There's one more thing you got to do. Finish the job. Save the ship.

Alissa: How?

Isabella faded away, and Alissa saw a computer unit within the barrier. She walked over to it and set up a video recording.

Alissa: My name is Alissa Vincent. I was- am the security chief on board the Ishimura. I may be the sole survivor. We encountered an alien life form, they have taken over the bodies of the crew. The colony was lost. My team is dead. The Ishimura is under their control. It is my belief that the artifact we discovered on the surface is somehow responsible. It has… Driven us mad. Turned us against each other. If you find this recording, the Ishimura and the artifact must be destroyed. Tell those on Earth that many people fought and died bravely. Don't let us be forgotten. This is Chief Alissa Vincent signing off.

She hit ended the recording, and it was sent to a data pod on the nearby shuttle. She set the bay doors to open.

_Venting sequence initiated. Warning, venting in twenty seconds_.

Alissa: Here we go.

She ran to the shuttle and jumped on top as the venting started. All the slashers were sucked out through the decompression. She hit a button on the shuttle and the pod was rocketed out of the Ishimura. She held on to the shuttle as much as she could, but couldn't hold on as she got sucked out. She flew out into space as her RIG lights drifted away into space, with the last thing seen being the Ishimura.

Some time later, a small ship was seen flying towards the Ishimura.

Small ship: Ishimura, this is the Kellion. What is your status? Over.

No answer.

Kellion: Ishimura, come in, over. Is anybody there?

No response.

Kellion: Ishimura, are you reading?

Nothing.

Kellion: Ishimura. Prepare to be boarded.

The alien creatures watched the Kellion fly towards the Ishimura, prepared to kill them when they got on board.

THE END


End file.
